Tenten finally wins!
by queenofpunkrugby1029
Summary: Tenten always loses and Neji just HAS to point it out! Well Tenten is determined to win this time. Oneshot. NejixTenten. I suck at summaries.


fyi- they are 17 in this fic

Arguements and Winnings

Neji was the top rookie of the year. A genius.People either loved or condemned him for it. He was a Hyuuga. Known for his clan. Everybody saw him as a genius.

Except Tenten. She looked at him as a person. As Neji, not just a Hyuuga. As a friend.

He was eternally grateful. Not that he'd ever tell her. They constantly got into arguements but got over them quickly.

Until today that is, when Neji was training with Tenten in a deserted forest. Then he foolishly reminded Tenten after training that she's never beat him.

"You know Tenten, you should try harder. You've never beaten me. After all this time. Not even ONCE." Neji said, just tiny bit smugly.

"Don't you lecture on fighting, you white eyed freak!" Tenten yelled at her teammate. Neji rolled his eyes, making sure Tenten saw him.

"Are you listening? Just because I can't beat you, doesn't mean you're better than me!" she yelled angrily. He pretended not to listen, scanning the empty forest around them.

After a moment's consideration, he spoke. "You know what Tenten? You're right." he said, looking defeated. She blinked.

She had not been expecting this. "I... am?" she asked, eyeing him curiously. He nodded. Then he turned and began walking away.

Tenten hurried up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "I'm not letting you of that easy." she said, an angry scowl across her face.

"I said that you're right." he muttered, turning to face her. '_What is with girls? We may never now.'_ he thought, looking at the look of disbelief on Tenten's face.

Tenten put her hands on her hips. "Yes. You did. But you didn't _mean_ it." she said. Neji secretly rolled his eyes. He didn't want to know what was coming next.

"I'll forgive you . _If_ you answer me three questions. If you answer wrong or refuse to, you'll suffer the consequences." she said, smirking at her brilliant idea.

Neji nodded, then a thought struck his mind. He smirked slyly. "And what exactly will the cosequences be?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"I'll tell Haishi about your obsession over Icha Icha." Tenten answered back. Neji gaped at her.

"H-How did you...?" he sputtered. Nobody knows that! And if Hiashi did... ouch. Tenten smiled and sat down at the edge fo a tree, motioning for Neji to sit beside her.

Neji sat and braced himself for the worst three questions of his life. He knew what Tenten was capable of and he didn't like to be her new victim.

"Can I ask you three questions, too?" Neji asked, not really meaning to. Tenten looked over and nodded.

"But only if you can answer all of mine." she said devilishly. Neji smirked and setled down.

"Okay then." Tenten sighed, pondering her options. Then she came up with a new twist. She relayed it to Neji.

"Whichever of us tells all of the answers correctly, can make the other person do whatever they want!" Tenten spoke quickly. She was clearly excited. Neji gave her a small scowl.

"I'll go first to answer." Neji uttered under his breath, barely loud enough to hear. She gave him a look, but went on to ask the questions.

"O-K Neji... have you ever..." Tenten stopped her eyes going wide with a good idea. "Kissed a girl!"

Neji stopped. He hadn't. It was embarassing to him. He doesn't have any girl experience. He can't tell Tenten, she'll laugh at him.

He nodded rigidly, hoping she wouldn't notice his hesitation and blush. Tenten looked at the ground, head bowed in a sad manner.

Neji sat there confused. Did she know he was lying? Now what? But when Tenten snapped her head back up, it was cheerful.

"If you say so. Now... did you steal my handcrafted katana back in the academy?" she asked, eyes gleaming with malice.

Neji gulped and nodded again. This one was true. He saw it laying there... it was so... shiny! So being a child, he took it. He tried to return it but found he couldn't.

He has to this day in the back of his closet. Not because it was Tenten's! No, that's not why! It's bacause it's.. .shiny! Yeah, that's it!

He finally looked straight at Tenten, worried she'd be angry. She wasn't . In fact she looked overjoyed. Neji was very confused at this point.

"I thought you'd be angry..." he said, trailing off. Tenten looked at him, her smile very wide.

"Angry! We're finally being honest with eachother! This is great!" she said. "Tell you what. You tell me who you kissed and I'll be done with the questions."

Neji was stuck. He either had to lie or admit he lied. Either one was terrible. Then it clicked. What he would do was simple.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You." he answered simply. Tenten blushed and looked away.

"Now I get to ask you, Tenten." Neji said, excitement creeping into his voice. He could use this for blackmail.

"Okay Tenten, who do you like?" he asked, pretending not to care over her answer. She looked at him, an idea forming in her head.

"Well... there is Kiba... Oh! Also Naruto. We wouldn't want to forget Shino and Shikamaru! And...mmph! " Tenten was cut of by Neji's hand covering her mouth, looking horrified.

He slowly brought his hand down and looked at Tenten, quite upset looking. "You didn't let me finish!" Tenten yelled, quite upset herself. He leaned back, thinking.

'_OMFG! How many people does she like! I thought she'd say one person, not four! God, that is so wrong!' _Neji thought,disturbed.

But disturbance turned to anger when Tenten uttered, "Then there is that Gaara boy. Yeah mostly him, I'd have to say." Neji jumped in his seat upon hearing that.

She has the hots for the _Kazekage_! "Tenten you're not supposed to like so many people! It's stupid!" he yelled, Tenten cowering beside him.

"Why do like the Kazekage?" he asked loudly when he calmed, just realizing Tenten took it for one of his questions.

"Well his hair, for one. I love bright hair!" Neji thought back to his bland brown-black hair. He flushed angrily, and was about to yell at her, until she cut him off.

"And his bright, blue, exotic eyes! I love colorful eyes!" she squeeled. Neji mind thought back to his own plain white eyes. He frowned. He wasn't her type?

"He's also not too tall, which is a good thing." Tenten said thoughtfully. Neji inhaled deeply as he thought of his own massive height to keep himself from going insane and yelling at her again.

"Okay last question. If you could tell one boy you love him who would it be?" Neji asked, holding his breath in nervousness. Tenten thought a while and sighed.

"Well I can tell you what he's like." she looked at Neji for confirmation. he nodded sadly and she hesitated. But she eventually went on.

"H-He's a great fighter. The best r-really. He does, um, have a b-bloodline limit. He's n-nice but usually, um, d-doesn't show it. " she stopped and glanced nervously at Neji.

Looking at him gave her strength apparently, because she carried on strongly. She stopped stuttering.

"He's handsome and smart. He can be harsh to me sometimes, but I know it's for my own good. He's my... secret best friend." she said looking at Neji.

Neji had taken a sad look on his face. He dropped his eyes, refusing to meet Tenten's gaze. He was to upset at the time.

She lifted his chin and looked him straight in the eyes. "Most importantly, though, he's right infront of me."

His eyes snapped into focus on her as she said those words and he smiled. She smiled back and leaned in unconciously.


End file.
